Dividido
by AkireMG
Summary: Antes de hacer lo que hace ahora, mirar a Edward con hostilidad y desear lanzar lejos a Paul por su horrible olor, Jacob sabe que los amó a ambos, que su corazón latió por ellos. Sólo es eso. Sólo sabe que lo hizo, pero no se siente como si lo hiciera más.
1. Unión

Edward escucha y ve cuando Jacob le pide a Paul que lo bese. Lo oye fuerte y claro, como si Jacob lo hubiera gritado junto a su oído y no a metros de distancia. Atrapa algunos de los pensamientos en descontrol de Paul, e intenta infiltrarse en la mente de Jacob por enésima ocasión; no funciona, por supuesto, así que se concentra en Paul, que ahora camina en dirección a un Jacob tembloroso y tan, tan decidido que a Edward le duele.

Está lo suficientemente equilibrado como para no ir a detener a Paul cuando éste toma el rostro de Jacob entre sus manos y acerca sus bocas hasta que están tocándose. Sabe que Jacob nunca ha mentido respecto al amor que siente por él, pero también sabe que siempre ha mentido – tanto a Edward como a él mismo – sobre lo que siente por Paul. Lo que hay entre ellos es una conexión más allá del entendimiento de Edward; un lazo que parece forjado desde antes que ambos nacieran, una unión demasiado profunda y especial que él, a pesar del dolor emocional que le causa, no pretenderá destruir nunca.

Espera pacientemente – no con menos pena, sin embargo – a que Paul y Jacob tengan cuanto quieren obtener de ese beso. Paul está divagando mientras aprieta a Jacob contra su cuerpo, tan feliz que le cuesta acordarse lo fácil que sería herirlo con la fuerza que posee; y aun así, lleno de euforia y otras emociones poderosas, Paul no lo lastima en ningún instante. Jacob responde al beso con una energías increíbles; una de sus manos está metida entre el corto cabello de Paul, acariciando y despeinándolo, y la otra se mantiene bien agarrada a la espalda de su compañero.

Edward no sabe por qué sigue viéndolos, por qué no se evita el sufrimiento y mira hacia otro lado. No lo sabe, pero presiente que es necesario. Algo en su mente, en volumen muy bajo, difícil de alcanzar a oír, está diciéndole que es prudente asimilarlo. Pese a que está apuñalándole el corazón confirmar que Jacob ama a Paul – no piensa en si más o menos que a él, ya bastante duro es el golpe por sí solo –, tiene más nítido que nunca lo grande que es su amor por Jacob; lo abrazará tan pronto como Paul se vaya, va a besarle las mejillas y se asegurará de hacerle entender que lo que ha pasado es algo que él acepta.

Finalmente, Paul y Jacob se separan el uno del otro apenas el espacio necesario para respirar sin sofocarse. Paul sonríe a Jacob y el gesto se vuelve recíproco. Antes de transformarse en ese lobo de deslumbrante pelaje blanco, Paul presiona sus labios en la frente de Jacob y le promete que volverá justo cuando el enfrentamiento con los neófitos concluya. Entonces, en señal de despedida, Jacob rasca suavemente bajo las puntiagudas orejas de Paul y le pide de nuevo que no se precipite a nada.

Paul se va corriendo y Jacob se permite caer al suelo de rodillas. Envuelve su abdomen con los brazos y se encorva al frente. El suelo se siente inestable y su corazón palpita bruscamente. Toma hondas bocanadas de aire y calma un poco la velocidad de sus latidos, pero eso no corta el flujo continuo de las lágrimas que le nublan la visión.

Edward no esperaba ese llanto o los sollozos ahogados que salen de entre los labios de Jacob. Se aproxima a él y se arrodilla a su lado. Jacob nota su presencia y no se atreve a mirarlo a la cara.

- Lo siento – murmura Jacob, su voz sonando afligida –. Lo siento, Edward… lo siento tanto.

- Está bien – dice Edward. Rodea a Jacob por los hombros y le mesa el cabello –. Lo entiendo.

- ¿Entiendes? – pregunta Jacob, apartando el líquido transparente de su cara y alzando el rostro –. ¿Qué, precisamente, entiendes de esto?

Edward seca las lágrimas que Jacob no limpió y le dedica una media sonrisa a priori de darle un beso en los labios. Jacob sufre una opresión en el pecho y se niega a corresponder; no tras traicionar su compromiso con Edward, quien no se merece un trato así.

- No me rechaces, por favor – pide Edward –. Déjame demostrarte que nada ha cambiado. Sigo amándote. Y lo que entiendo es que tú amas a Paul, Jacob. Lo has querido de este modo siempre, sólo que hasta ahora lo ves.

- Es injusto – dice Jacob –. Para ti y para él, el cómo me siento es injusto.

- No puedes cambiarlo. Tu amor, el que sientes por ambos, no es algo que simplemente puedas eliminar – Edward habla, calmado, y Jacob admira su fortaleza –. Sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante, prometo que estaré contigo y te apoyaré.

Jacob atina a abrazarlo firmemente, su mejilla rozando el cuello de Edward. Espera que éste mantenga su promesa cuando llegue el momento de decidir qué hacer. _Sin importar lo que sea_, en verdad quiere que Edward lo apoye, porque cualquier cosa por la que opte, será en pro del bien de ellos, de Edward y Paul.


	2. Compromiso

Envuelto en vendas, temblando, a punto de caer inconsciente, Paul mira a Jacob y espera que se acerque. La única cosa que podría hacerle sentir mejor, es Jacob; si estuviera junto a él, tocándole, hablándole. Pero Jacob no hace amago de moverse de donde está, en el marco de la puerta, y tampoco habla, sólo le muestra un anillo plateado, discreto y brillante. Paul sabe que lo ha visto antes abrazando el dedo anular de Jacob y también sabe quién lo puso ahí, pero su cabeza divaga mucho y no quiere esforzarse demasiado en cosas que le interesan tan poco como esa joya y la persona que se la dio a Jacob.

- Romperé mi compromiso con Edward – murmura Jacob –. No puedo casarme con él sabiendo que no es la única persona a la que amo.

Por fin, Jacob se aproxima, caminando despacio, y se arrodilla junto a la cama, su mano buscando tomar la de Paul. Paul se siente reconfortado cuando Jacob le besa en los labios, suave y calmado. Quiere tomar a Jacob entre sus brazos y no soltarlo. Quiere hacer que se quede con él y no vaya de regreso a donde Edward está esperándolo. Desea hacerlo con todo su ser, pero la fiebre lo desorienta y sus sentidos se debilitan.

Aún tiene fuerzas para aclarar sus dudas, sin embargo.

- … compromiso – dice Paul –. ¿Ibas a… casarte?

- Edward me lo pidió hace unas semanas y dije que sí – contesta Jacob –. Ahora… ya no pasará. Le diré que no… Romperé el compromiso.

- La transformación… ¿qué pasará con eso?

- No puedo cambiarlo. Los Vulturi se asegurarán de que el trato se haya cumplido – declara Jacob, su voz bajando un tono –. Eso es lo que quería decirte más que nada. Paul, no importa lo que sienta, ni lo que quiera… voy a volverme un vampiro y tú y yo vamos a odiarnos tanto como nos queremos ahora. Me odiarás tanto… – el sonido se desvanece.

- No lo haré – murmura Paul, parpadeando repetidas veces –. No puedo odiarte… fui hecho para estar contigo, para amarte… y tú fuiste hecho para mí… – sonríe, encontrándose algo confundido por la forma en la que Jacob está mirándolo. Remueve una mano sobre la manta, el pequeño esfuerzo haciendo mella en el centro de su cuerpo, y Jacob se apresura a tomar su mano, captando la intensión del movimiento.

- Deja de ser tan testarudo – dice Jacob, su voz en peligro de quebrarse –. Sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Vamos a odiarnos. Eres un licántropo, y yo viviré una eternidad como vampiro. Querrás matarme, y no sentiré algo muy diferente por ti.

Paul siente su mente volando, estirando los extremos de su memoria, forzando el principio de su conciencia. Sabe que está por caer rendido, y también sabe que Jacob está ahí porque intenta despedirse. Lo sabe, y duele más que todos esos huesos rotos en su cuerpo. Pero Paul está seguro de que lo que dirá es cierto, y espera que Jacob lo comprenda, ya fuera tarde o temprano.

- Eres mi imprima. Puedo sentirlo, y tú lo sientes también… aunque tu corazón deje de latir por el resto de la eternidad, te amaré. Porque eres Jacob, mi Jacob. Tu apariencia cambiará un poco, pero tu esencia continuará intacta.

- La transformación…– dice Jacob, buscando palabras ante su repentina duda –, moriré durante la transformación. ¿Podría eso cambiar los lazos, destruirlos?

Pero Paul se ha desmayado cuando Jacob pregunta.

Jacob se queda ahí, tumbado a un lado de la cama, un rato más. Busca reunir todo el valor y la fortaleza con la que cuenta, guardando la imagen de Paul inconsciente como un aliento. Iba a terminar con Edward, y ciertamente le asustaba hacerlo. No quería perder lo que tenía con él, pero tampoco quería condenar aún más su relación con Paul.

La única respuesta a este problema es no estar con ninguno, no favorecer ningún lado de la balanza que hay en su interior. Costará mucho resignarse, pero lo hará por el bien de los tres. Ahorrará peleas, disgustos y malentendidos… sólo tiene que romper un poco el corazón de los tres. Sólo debe ir a la casa de los Cullen, devolver ese anillo a Edward y decirle la verdad, que esa es la mejor solución y todo estará en paz cuando se separen.

Espera que la separación no sea tan dura como lo fue la primera vez.


	3. Lejos

Jacob mira sus zapatos mientras espera a que los Cullen le abran la puerta de su casa. Quizá sea Carlisle quien le atienda, como acostumbra a hacer cuando está en casa, o Alice, quien siempre le atrapa en el momento menos esperado para hacerle regalos costosos – en su mayoría ropa y accesorios con marcas que alguna vez vio en revistas de sus hermanas – que él ha aprendido a aceptar con el tiempo y que, aunque ya son varios, ha utilizado un par de veces. Este día, no lleva puesta ninguna de las cosas que Alice le ha dado.

Ni Carlisle ni Alice aparecen en el porche, pero sí Edward, que tiene una expresión relajada y ni se inmuta ante el olor que Jacob sabe que está impregnado en sus ropas. El olor de Paul, que está sufriendo un dolor indecible en casa de los Clearwater; Jacob se siente enfermo al rememorar su estado, su piel de un color amarillento enfermizo, tapado en vendas y sudando.

Edward le sonríe, cálido, y le aprieta entre sus brazos estando dentro de la casa. Jacob acepta el beso que Edward quiere darle y espera que su ligera reticencia a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos no sea evidente. El beso acaba, Edward todavía lo tiene metido en un abrazo suave. Jacob piensa en lo difícil que serán las cosas una vez revele la razón de su visita – Edward le dijo que iría más tarde a su casa, pero Jacob no puede esperar hasta el anochecer –.

- Pensé que estarías con los Clearwater más tiempo – dice Edward, soltándolo para ir a la sala. Jacob contesta, ignorando que Edward evita mencionar el nombre de Paul:

- Regresaré después. Necesitaba verte.

- Estaría en tu casa más tarde, Jacob, no tenías que venir hasta acá.

Jacob toma asiento en el sofá individual – percibe el desconcierto de Edward; ellos siempre ocupan en sillón de dos plazas, juntos – y Edward en el de a un lado, dándole la cara a Jacob. Entonces, con un ambiente algo pesado sobre ellos, Jacob se sorprende de no querer retractarse ahora que las palabras están a punto de salir de su boca y su mano pica por la urgencia de sacarse el anillo del dedo. Ninguno de los dos es débil, ninguno se rompe rápido, así que será sincero y directo, actuará de modo que sea menos complicado, de modo que haya menos trabas.

- He decidido qué haré, Edward. No puedo hacer como si lo de ayer hubiera sido sólo algo más entre tú y yo, algo que no afectó nuestra relación. Yo te amo – dice, y los ojos de Edward resplandecen, atentos, astutos – y amo a Paul también.

Edward sabe lo que viene. Podría librarse de oírlo, pero prefiere tener la afirmación dicha por el propio Jacob. Controla sus emociones, las entierra bajo una máscara de calma, y escucha a Jacob, todo lo que quiere decirle, esperando por el momento en que va a ser abandonado por el amor de su vida. Suena simple, piensa Edward, observando a Jacob quitar de su dedo anular el anillo que él le dio.

- No puedo casarme contigo, Edward – es lo que Jacob le dice.

El anillo ahora está en manos de Edward, que lucha contra el impulso de cerrar su mano en un puño y romperlo; no por rabia o enojo, sino porque duele más que antes, cuando él fue quien terminó su relación. Actualmente, Jacob está dejándolo porque alguien más interfiere, porque Paul se ganó su amor y él no puede hacer nada al respecto, sólo permitir que se marche.

- Has decidido estar con él – murmura Edward, el anillo quemando su mano –. No esperaba que esa fuera tu decisión, pero está bien.

Jacob mantiene la boca cerrada, pensando en cómo Edward pudo llegar a una conclusión tan apresurada como esa. Nunca dijo algo acerca de que Paul fuera su elección – nunca siquiera se planteó _elegir_ entre él y Edward –, sólo que regresaría a donde los Clearwater después.

- No. No voy a estar con él de ese modo – explica, inclinándose sobre el reposabrazos del sillón para estar un poco más cerca de Edward –. Regresaré para ver cómo se encuentra porque me preocupa su estado, pero para nada más.

- ¿Regresaremos a como era antes? ¿Cuando regresamos de Italia y te negaste a verme, o a él? – la voz de Edward es dura, firme, y Jacob se estremece.

- Necesito tu ayuda, Edward. La fecha para la transformación ya fue fijada, y no hay manera de que pueda superar los primeros meses sin ayuda. Sé que Carlisle ha dicho que estará guiándome siempre, pero yo… yo quisiera que tú estuvieras ahí. No tenemos por qué dejar de convivir… podríamos ser como… – Jacob se detiene, tomado desprevenido ante el peso que tendrían sus palabras si se permitiera decirlas.

Edward lo conoce bastante, sin embargo. No necesita leer su mente para descifrar lo que diría a continuación.

- Optaría por morir antes de considerarte mi hermano, Jacob – declara Edward –. Escogería la tortura más cruel de los Vulturi antes de escucharte llamarme así.

Jacob no lo duda, y teme por lo que Edward es capaz de hacer.

- No hermanos, podemos ser… amigos. Lo hemos sido, no será diferente de aquel entonces.

- ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres, Jacob?

No, no lo es. Jacob quiere poder estar con él, quiere besarlo y abrazarlo, quiere regresar a la Isla Esme y que le haga el amor como la primera vez, quiere hablarle acerca de lo que siente, de lo que piensa y ser correspondido con lo mismo, quiere tener ese anillo de vuelta en su mano y que Edward tenga uno también. Quiere todo eso con Edward, pero quiere lo mismo con Paul. No es justo, no es agradable, no es amable por parte del destino, pero es así como terminará.

- Sí, eso quiero – responde.

- Muy bien – Edward se levanta del sillón, Jacob no sabe en dónde ha puesto el anillo, y dice –: Alice estará enojada cuando le digamos que la boda se cancela – hay un tipo extraño de sonrisa en los labios de Edward; no es tristeza, no es resignación, pero Jacob se siente aliviado a medias al ver que, sí, ellos estarán bien en la medida de lo posible.

- Espero que no haya planeado ya varias cosas – dice Jacob, levantándose también.

- No le costará deshacer todo lo que ha hecho ya, pero sí nos tomará un tiempo quitarle el enojo.

- Ayudaré con eso – promete Jacob.

- Lo sé.

Se abrazan antes de que Jacob vuelva a La Push.

Edward permanece en el marco de la entrada, de pie e inerte mientras sus pensamientos se aglomeran al borde de un precipicio sin fin dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando Alice aparece en la mansión, Edward continúa de pie en el porche. Alice, descolocada, entra a la casa y, en la sala, en la mesa de centro, ve el anillo que Jacob debería tener.

Alice comprende la situación, y se limita a acompañar en silencio a Edward, que le agradece con un apretón ligero en el hombro.


	4. Conocedora

Bella fue una de las primeras en saber que aceptó casarse con Edward, y también es una de las primeras en enterarse que la boda se cancela. Jacob lucha contra el impulso de decirle la verdad, de darle los detalles de sus razones, pero no puede decirle más que ¨ha sido bastante para ellos, no están preparados para el matrimonio¨. Bella le pregunta qué hará en adelante, él contesta que sus planes no han cambiado, sólo la naturaleza de su relación con Edward.

- Espera – le detiene Bella –, ¿seguirán viéndose?

- Sí, estaré viéndolo todavía – responde, acomodándose mejor en la cama de Bella –. Estuvimos juntos por más de un año, y antes fuimos amigos… no quiero perderlo, no completamente.

Bella extiende una mano y agarra la de Jacob, apretando el agarre. Jacob ve en los ojos de Bella el cariño con el que sus hermanas lo miran. También, ve el brillo de suspicacia, el murmullo que dice ¨sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero está bien¨.

- ¿Aún lo quieres? – pregunta Bella, su voz baja y afable.

- Sí – contesta Jacob –. Lo amo, a decir verdad – y su pecho se contrae, la sensación tirando mucho a ser dolorosa –. Pero es más difícil que eso – continúa, pensando en evitar por completo el tema de Paul; el que es _su imprimación_, algo que Bella nunca comprendería –, y no podemos hacer nada más.

- ¿Y él? – Bella suelta un poco el apretón de sus manos –. ¿Qué piensa Edward acerca de eso? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

- Lo estuvo – afirma Jacob –. Habíamos tenidos ciertos problemas desde meses atrás, creo que previó lo peor desde el principio – Jacob muerde el interior de su mejilla, el recuerdo de James causándole un miedo irracional –. Ahora sólo… ha pasado lo inevitable.

No está seguro de a qué se refiere con ¨inevitable¨. Quizá la cancelación de la boda – nunca estuvo conforme con los planes de la ceremonia –, quizá su rompimiento con Edward – todo entre ellos se sintió extraño luego de hacer oficial el compromiso –, quizá el aceptar su amor por Paul – tarde o temprano, se repite, tendría que haberlo admitido – o, quizá, la resolución del problema con James, el que los Vulturi se lo hayan llevado – es algo que esperó por más de un año: sentirse en paz porque ya no está siendo acechado por él –.

- Sólo algo más – dice Bella –: ¿él te ama todavía?

Jacob nota el uso de la palabra ¨amar¨, que Bella no utilizó al preguntarle lo que él sentía; hay razones, lo sabe, pero prefiere no conocerlas por el momento. Piensa en Edward, la manera en la que apoyó su decisión, y el corazón se le encoje. El amor de Edward es tan fuerte, fiel e irrevocable que parece algo irreal. Haga lo que haga, Edward estará ahí, de un modo u otro.

- Sí – dice Jacob, contestándole a Bella, que dejó de respirar por un segundo ante la simple palabra –. Él me ama y yo lo amo pero… no puedo.

Bella ya no entiende el inconveniente. No sabe de Paul, no sabe de vampiros y licántropos, no sabe de lazos más sólidos que la misma vida, no sabe lo que Jacob debe enfrentar, pero él aprecia su preocupación.

- Más adelante – murmura Jacob, pensando en la probabilidad de que la imprimación se rompa cuando muera –… más adelante tal vez podamos estar juntos.

Sosteniendo su mano con más energía, Bella espera a que se recomponga.

Las pocas lágrimas que empañan los ojos de Jacob se evaporan sin manchar sus mejillas.


	5. Perspectivas

Anunciar su rompimiento está siendo un proceso multifacético para Edward y Jacob.

Edward le pidió a Alice que no comentara nada a su familia hasta que él diera la noticia y Jacob, por su lado, confió en que Bella guardaría la información para sí misma; muchas veces antes le contó cosas, y ella nunca le dijo nada a nadie, así que estaba bien.

Carlisle y Esme apenas hicieron comentario al saberlo. Esme se centró en Jacob, examinó sus ojos, la forma en la que evitaba el contacto directo con Edward, y sonrió con tristeza; no esperó nunca un desenlace parecido tras lo que sucedió en Italia, pero quizá sus expectativas en esa pareja desigual fueron muy altas. Carlisle, por su lado, se mantuvo mirando a Edward, inspeccionando su lenguaje corporal – con el tiempo, y motivado por la confusión que le traía su habilidad, Edward aprendió a no mostrar nada de sí con facilidad, así que fue una tarea complicada –, la manera en la que sus ojos miraban al frente, a donde él estaba sentado junto a su esposa, y el dejo de melancolía que mostraban. Supo entonces que algo más sucedía, que esa repentina separación fue producto de un problema más grande que simple miedo a la idea de unirse en matrimonio; porque desde el inicio de la conversación ni las palabras de Edward ni las de Jacob le parecieron suficientemente coherentes o sus razones, fundamentadas.

Pero Carlisle no se metería en ese asunto a menos que fuera consultado, y Esme miraría de lejos, alentándolos a la distancia, si se daba la necesidad de su ayuda, porque Edward se lo pediría de esa manera y ella, que lo amaba tanto, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Cuando los padres de Edward fueron notificados, Emmett y Rosalie lo supieron en consecuencia. Jacob y Edward no tuvieron que decirles palabra, sólo aceptar la mirada perpleja de Emmett y la risita extraña de Rosalie. Al escucharla, bajo pero claro, Jacob quiso no estar ahí. Ese sonido era una clara burla, un ¨lo sabía¨, hacia él.

Nadie de los Cullen, a excepción de Alice y Edward, conocía la verdadera razón; ella observaría en silencio, buscaría en el futuro incierto de ambos, y no les contaría nada a pesar de que el futuro de Jacob desapareció de sus visiones desde hacía días y el de Edward era una escena borrosa y entrecortada con muchas palabras que la perturbaron.

Jacob se los dijo a Rachel y Rebecca por vía telefónica. Ellas preguntaron mucho sobre el asunto y él pasó horas intentando convencerlas de que nada malo había ocurrido, que fueron simples ¨problemas de pareja¨. Con algo de desconfianza invadiéndola todavía, Rachel hizo una broma acerca del vestido que nunca podría comprar por culpa suya, de las hermosas zapatillas que no tendrían el placer de pertenecerle y el maquillaje perfecto para la ocasión que iba a ahorrar. Jacob rio a medias al escucharla.

Y ahora, con Edward en su casa, sentado a su lado, Jacob no tiene ninguna apetencia de reír, ni del modo más débil y forzado. Antes acordó con Edward que ambos le dirían a Billy – quien apenas un poco antes aceptó el compromiso – y están esperando su respuesta, que es la que Jacob menos esperó.

- Estaba a punto de preguntarles por qué no me lo habían dicho – su voz, rasposa, neutral, puso nervioso a Jacob –. La manada lo notó – dice lentamente –, el vínculo entre tú y Paul. Uno de sus miembros ha cambiado, es imposible que no se percataran…

- Papá – le detiene Jacob –, no quiero saber lo que te dijeron – expone, cerrando sus manos con fuerza –. La imprimación permite que seamos amigos, que él sea lo que yo necesite, y no lo quiero de otro modo – Billy frunce el ceño, sus ojos oscuros envueltos en un enfado que Jacob no comprende.

- No sabes nada acerca de la imprimación, hijo – dice –. Es verdad, la imprimación permite que compartan una amistad, pero si tu intención es alejarte luego de aclarar los términos de su convivencia, lamento decirte que no es tan sencillo.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunta Edward, interfiriendo ante el tono de advertencia con el que Billy habló.

- El vínculo es más de lo que ambos creen. Paul lo sabe – mira a Jacob directamente a los ojos –, pero no quiere causarte más problemas. La imprimación demanda contacto entre los involucrados. Ustedes están unidos desde antes de nacer – el parecido de la frase y sus propios pensamientos hacen que Edward se tense – y es una necesidad que estén juntos. No pueden estar alejados mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano, deberán volver a verse. Si no, el lobo puede sufrir demasiado por la ausencia de su imprimación.

- ¿Qué? – Jacob respira rápido –. ¿Estás diciéndome que por culpa de ese vínculo puedo _lastimarlo_? – la palabra arde en su lengua.

- Estás quitándole una parte de sí mismo, una parte esencial que ha esperado por encontrar – Billy explica –. Daría la vida por ti y sólo espera que permanezcas a su lado. Es un dolor emocional al principio, pero luego evoluciona a uno físico. Es posible que muera.

Jacob pierde su capacidad de hablar. Su cabeza sigue trabajando, pero él no escucha lo que su subconsciente quiere decirle. Sólo oye, fuerte, estruendoso, que el vínculo puede matar a Paul y que, si eso pasa, sería su responsabilidad. Siente que se queda sin aire y sale de la casa a paso veloz. Las voces de Edward y Billy sonando detrás de las paredes son como un murmullo lejano y muy, muy apagado.

- Sin embargo, aunque el lobo es quien lo sufre más, la imprimación lo resiente – Billy expone, su atención fija en Edward –. Es humano – murmura Billy – y no va a resistir el poder del lazo. No hay nadie que pueda reemplazar lo que es Paul para él, Edward. El que rompan el compromiso no significa que los planes de la transformación de Jacob vayan a cambiar, ¿o me equivoco?

- No lo hace – dice en respuesta – y es una decisión que está más allá de mí, usted lo sabe. Aro Vulturi no se molestaría tanto en asegurarse de su transformación su no fuera porque yo y Alice somos parte de los Cullen, y porque Jacob es inmune a las habilidades de sus sirvientes. Es un asunto de intereses, Billy, y Aro ha revelado muy bien los suyos.

- Inmune, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

- De alguna manera, es capaz de evitar que lea sus pensamientos y, a veces, que Jasper sepa lo que siente o Alice lo divise en sus visiones. No sabemos a qué se debe, pero yo y mi padre sospechamos que es por sus raíces, aunque también puede tratarse de una habilidad natural, como la mía.

- ¿Uno de esos chupasangres quiere a mi hijo por eso? – inquiere Billy, su rostro endureciéndose.

- Es un caso particular, Aro piensa hacer más fuerte su ejército teniéndolo a él y, si lo logra, a mí y a Alice – Edward dice, dando sus argumentos para que el hombre por fin comprenda que no es un capricho por parte de ninguno –. Si llegan a Jacob siendo todavía un humano, nadie quiere imaginar las pruebas que los Vulturi harían sabiendo de su capacidad. Sin embargo, si llegan a él siendo un vampiro, tendrá la fuerza para defenderse y salir ileso.

- Prometiste que lo protegerías, fuera como fuera – susurra Billy –. Humano o no, tú y tu familia prometieron hacerlo.

- No dejaré de protegerlo – afirma Edward –, pero somos muy pocos en comparación al aquelarre de los Vulturi. No podemos evitar que intenten llevárselo, Aro acabaría conmigo y toda mi familia con tal de alcanzarlo a él. Evitar la transformación sería entregarlo vulnerable e indefenso.

- Por eso insisten en que sea dentro de unos pocos meses.

- Así es. Alice ha visto a los Vulturi visitándonos en sus visiones, pero la fecha es lo suficientemente lejana aún. La fecha que hemos puesto es la ideal si no queremos inconvenientes – espera un comentario por parte de Billy, y éste llega tras unos minutos de silencio:

- Los inconvenientes ya están aquí, Edward – dice –. Si Jacob muere, Paul muere, y la manada no tendrá ningún impedimento para cazarlos.

- La muerte de Jacob será un estado pasajero.

- ¿Y cuánto, exactamente, dura el proceso?

- Tres días.

Billy se acomoda en su silla. Hay una mueca en sus labios que tiene un tinte lúgubre. Edward escucha sus pensamientos, la voz interna de Billy que grita en su dirección, y una razonable angustia crece dentro de su pecho.

- Cuando Paul ya no tenga nada que lo una a ustedes, Sam no tendrá razones para detener sus planes. Jacob estará muerto y Paul a punto de acompañarle, esa será la excusa perfecta para justificar las acciones de la manada.

El mensaje que Billy quiso transmitirle desde siempre ahora es nítido para Edward: en todo ese embrollo, él único intruso es él. Lo que ha complicado las cosas, es su existencia.


	6. Intermedio

Jacob ve a Sam a la distancia. Está entre los árboles que rodean la casa de los Clearwater, escondido en las sombras con su pelaje negro ayudando a camuflarlo. Sabe que es un peligro que él esté ahí, vigilando sus movimientos y buscando la razón de su visita, pero no piensa retroceder aunque esos ojos bestiales le miren de un modo francamente aterrador. De cierta manera, Jacob lo entiende, Está preocupado, tanto como él mismo, por el estado de Paul. Antes de entrar a la casa, donde Leah lo recibe, hace un gesto de reconocimiento hacia donde está Sam y dice, en un susurro que el lobo escucha sin dificultad: ¨no sabes a lo que vine, deja de hacer eso¨.

Leah le besa en la mejilla y le abraza con suavidad, diciéndole lo alegre que está de verlo tras tantos días – Jacob regresó ahí cuando le devolvió el anillo a Edward, pero ya muy tarde, Leah estaba dormida –. Él, sonriendo en automático, pregunta por Paul. Quiere mucho a Leah y sabe que ella necesita que la escuche pero, ahora mismo, una desagradable presión hace que su pecho duela y sólo Paul puede aliviarlo; es una incomodidad extraña, un llamado que suena como el aullido de lobo que alguna vez Paul le dejó escuchar, y la idea de pasar más tiempo sintiéndolo le disgusta sobremanera.

Sin retrasarlo más, Leah, en vez de contestar, permite que pase a la habitación en la que Paul reposa. Jacob camina con lentitud por el pasillo, respirando profundamente a cada paso. Tiempo atrás, hubiera tocado la puerta antes de entrar, sin embargo, Paul le repitió tantas veces que no era necesario que ahora abre la puerta sin miramientos. Esperó ver a Paul recostado, quizá dormido, así que le toma por sorpresa encontrarlo de pie, viendo el exterior a través del cristal de la ventana. Todavía porta las vendas alrededor del torso y los hombros, pero está, justamente, quitándosela.

- Paul – habla Jacob –, necesitas tenerla puesta unos días más.

- No, no lo necesito – dice él, desenredando la tela de su cuerpo –. No soy humano, ya casi sané. La venda sólo me estorba.

La presión en el pecho de Jacob duele más, de repente. Entonces, Paul se deshace por completo de la venda y gira para encarar a Jacob. La luz del sol que entra por la ventana hace que el cabello de Paul brille con un tono rojizo y su piel con uno ligeramente dorado.

- Cierra la puerta, Jacob – dice Paul.

Tragando grueso, Jacob obedece empujando la puerta con su espalda. Su mente le repite lo mucho que se parece esa situación a las anteriores, lo muy inquieto que está debido a esto. El tiempo durante el que Edward se fue, cuando estuvo solo y a la deriva, Paul llegó a auxiliarlo, le sacó de su destruido mundo interior y le mostró lo buenas que eran las cosas sin importar quién faltara.

- Me alegra que estés mejor – murmura Jacob, resistiéndose a la penosa necesidad de cruzar la habitación y dejarse envolver por el calor de Paul –. Pensé que tardaría más, pero veo que ser un licántropo tiene grandes ventajas.

- Jacob – dice Paul, alejándose de la ventana –, estás matándome – murmura –. Lo que menos deseo es que estés aquí porque te sientes obligado. Dime qué sucede contigo y sabré lo que necesitas de mí. Sea lo que sea.

Jacob odia el significado de la frase. Edward la dijo, y aceptó que su relación se terminara sin apenas protestar en contra. Y Paul también lo aceptara…

- Quiero saber algo – dice Jacob, avanzando hasta la cama para sentarse en la orilla; Paul lo acompaña, dejando una distancia entre sus cuerpos que se siente demasiado extensa para ambos.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – cuestiona Paul.

- Antes de la imprimación…

- No hubo un antes – dice Paul, quitándole a Jacob la oportunidad de formular su pregunta –. Jacob, supe que cuánto te quería desde hace mucho... te amaba aunque pensé que no eras para mí, que mi imprimación era alguien más. Te vi al lado de Edward Cullen, te vi besarlo, te vi decirle que lo amabas, y seguí ahí porque creía que podría tener una oportunidad. La tuve cuando él se fue. Quiero que comprendas algo: actué como actué porque estaba furioso y sabes que en ese estado me cuesta mucho controlarme. Las cosas que te dije antes de que fueras a Italia con Alice, nada de eso es verdad. Lamento tanto aquello…

- Nunca me molestó. No te perdoné nada porque no había algo que perdonar. Lo que dijiste acerca de mí y él, que sólo íbamos a hacer desastres de nosotros mismos, es verdad. Pero, Paul, no sólo existe una verdad. Él y yo pudimos ser autodestructivos, pero supimos cómo ayudarnos el uno al otro.

- Sabías que eso no pasaría conmigo, que…

- … estar a tu lado sería tan sencillo como respirar – completa Jacob. Decirlo tiene un sabor amargo; el peso de la afirmación le hace daño porque, sí, Paul está en lo correcto.

- Tan sencillo como respirar – reafirma Paul, inclinándose para quedar más cerca de Jacob –. Y ahora que rompiste tu compromiso, podemos…

- No podemos.

La ruda interrupción hace que el silencio, denso y asfixiante, los rodee.

- Ya no estás con él – dice Paul –, ¿por qué no podemos? ¿Acaso no puedes sentir ese maldito agujero en el pecho? A mí está volviéndome loco.

- Paul… – Jacob siente su cabeza empezar a desordenarse –, te amo. Sabes que te amo. No quiero que pienses lo contrario. Pero lo amo a él, a Edward, también.

- La imprimación…

- No se trata de eso, Paul – continúa Jacob, decidido a exponer su punto, convencido de que ha logrado entender por qué ha pasado eso cuando debería sólo querer a Paul, sólo desearlo a él por sobre todos los demás –. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, nuestras almas fueron moldeadas para pertenecer a la otra y negarlo no me llevaría a nada. Sé que deberíamos ser solamente tú y yo, pero no hay modo de asegurar el destino – agradece que Alice le haya explicado el modo en el que funcionan los acontecimientos posibles, los que están o no por suceder –. Quizá en otra vida, donde Edward no fuera un vampiro, los planes que había para nosotros juntos serían un hecho. Pero Edward esperó décadas, paseó por todo el mundo, buscó en todos los lugares, hasta regresar a donde estuvo en sus primeros años como vampiro… hasta regresar a donde iba a estar yo, noventa años después. Estoy aquí por ti, pero también por él. Supongo que pretendían que eligiera entre ambos… no lo haré, me rehúso. Yo los necesito a los dos, ustedes me completan. Por eso, si logramos ser amigos, si logro que los dos lados se estabilicen, estará bien.

Jacob permanece en absoluto silencio tras decir aquello. No sabe si Paul comprenderá lo injusto que ha sido el destino con ellos, la cruel posición en la que los puso sin una finalidad razonable que fuera fácil de ver.

- No nos has considerado, Jacob – dice Paul –. Hay otras alternativas, ¿no te das cuenta? – el volumen de su voz es bajo, modulado, y tendría que sonar amable, pero no lo hace; su voz expresa una combinación de sentimientos arriesgada, desde el enojo hasta la reticencia, y de ella, a la inseguridad.

- La que propones es una alternativa que no consideraré – responde Jacob, deduciendo a lo que se refiere.

- Si él te ama tanto como yo te amo, sólo estás hiriéndonos – Paul cubre una de las manos de Jacob con la suya, acariciando la suave piel de la muñeca son la yema de sus dedos –. Si él te ama tanto como yo te amo, con gusto aceptará.

La presión en el pecho aumenta y Jacob se obliga a respirar con tranquilidad. El llamado del lobo es estruendoso dentro de su cabeza. Paul dirige la mano de Jacob hasta recargarla en su pecho, sobre su corazón y dice de nueva cuenta, casi ahogándose:

- Está volviéndome loco. Ese agujero, el jodido vacío, me está acabando.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Jacob jadea, nervioso y excitado por la proximidad.

- Olvida por un momento, Jacob. Olvida todo y permite que haga desaparecer el dolor. Te afecta igual que a mí. Déjame ayudarte.

Abrumado por el dolor en el pecho, Jacob asiente, sus ojos fijos en Paul. Cuando éste besa su mejilla y lo aferra entre sus brazos, Jacob siente que la presión se hace menos poderosa, más llevadera, y da un largo suspiro.

Enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Paul y se rinde al tirón del vínculo.

El llamado del lobo se calma.


	7. Sistema

La manada es un conjunto. Cada miembro tiene un lugar específico dentro de ella y, si uno no está bien, el resto tampoco. Que Paul sufriera fracturas en casi todas las costillas, en ambos brazos y las clavículas, durante la pelea contra los neófitos hizo que la manada sufriera, cada uno a su modo.

Sam, como líder, sintió su lazo con Paul temblar, como si estuviera siendo halado con una fuerza inhumana que, conforme los huesos iban rompiéndose, amenazaba con romperlo desde la raíz y llevárselo lejos. Seth y Leah notaron el lazo apretarse dolorosamente alrededor de sus corazones y, sumado al hecho de que fueron criados como los hermanos menores de Paul, temieron lo peor al escuchar cómo las costillas se partían y Paul gritaba. Jared perdió el hilo de realidad cuando Paul fue apresado entre los brazos inclementes del neófito y no pudo evitar gemir en el momento que su agudo oído percibió el tronar de los huesos; logró, incluso, contar el número de rupturas. Quil y Embry, quienes estuvieron del lado de Paul desde el principio a pesar de sus disputas con Sam, se miraron el uno al otro un segundo y, de inmediato, sabiendo que Jasper Cullen estaba encargándose del último neófito, volvieron a su forma humana para auxiliar a su compañero.

Los días posteriores fueron un martirio. Paul estuvo inconsciente durante un día, exhausto luego de que Carlisle necesitara volver a romperle los huesos porque habían comenzado a sanar en posiciones incorrectas, y no pudo salir de casa de los Clearwater durante tres más.

Hoy, el quinto día, Paul está mejor. Sam mantiene a raya a la manada, excepto a Leah, que permanece dentro de su casa y no se ha transformado desde el combate contra los vampiros. Quil y Embry están a unos kilómetros dentro del bosque, ahuyentados de los alrededores de la casa por la presencia de Sam. Jared y Seth, que odian no tener la capacidad de desobedecer a su líder, rondan por la colina más cercana, manteniéndose atentos a un posible llamado de Sam.

Sam mira la vivienda, sus ojos fijos en la entrada, de donde en cualquier momento Paul saldrá. Llegó apenas hace unos minutos y sabe que Jacob está adentro, como el día anterior; puede escuchar su voz y percibir su efluvio. Paul le ha dicho Jacob que le acompañe al claro, donde planean hablar más tranquilamente.

Cuando salen, Paul cambia a su forma de lobo y Jacob espera una distancia prudente. Se acostumbró a la acción tiempo antes, cuando el secreto le fue revelado, y, la verdad, está algo ansioso por tener el suave pelaje blanco entre sus manos. Sin embargo, la repentina tensión en los músculos de Paul hace que Jacob olvide su ansiedad y retenga la respiración.

En un gesto protector, Paul se pone en frente de Jacob, cubriéndolo tan bien como puede. Sam está cerca, lo escucha, puede olerlo, pero no sabe en dónde con exactitud. Es peligroso, piensa, porque Sam odia a Jacob y Sam, desgraciadamente, no sabe controlarse; Emily resultó herida por su culpa, y ella es su imprima, Paul no quiere ver qué tanto puede lastimar a un humano con el que no comparte un lazo emocional tan fuerte.

Paul escucha a la manada dentro de su cabeza. Escucha a Seth despotricando contra Sam y a Jared intentando calmarlo, recordándole cuántas veces más débil es él que Sam y lo que Leah le haría si provoca más peleas internas. Quil y Embry callan sus pensamientos, tan pendientes de lo que pasa entre y Sam y Paul que sus mentes apenas suenan como un murmullo. Y, también, Paul escucha a Sam, muy cerca. Con las pistas de los susurros en su cabeza y el olor característico del Alfa, Paul encuentra a Sam entre los árboles, metido entre ellos.

_¨¿Qué quieres?¨_

La voz mental de Paul casi grita, alzándose sobre las de Jared y Seth. Sam camina hacia él, mirando de reojo a Jacob, que, como siempre, se aventura a observar, saliendo de la zona que Paul considera segura.

_¨Quiero aclararles algo, a ambos.¨_

Sam mueve el hocico a la izquierda, señalando a Jacob sin dejar de ver a Paul.

_¨No hay nada que necesites aclararnos. Sabes que nunca voy a obedecerte en absolutamente nada, Sam. Eres tú quien debe atender mis órdenes. Te cedí el puesto, y puedo quitártelo.¨_

El comentario altera a Sam. Odia que sea cierto. Odia no haber nacido como hijo de los Tyson o los Black, quienes poseen el derecho de reclamar el comando de la manada y recibirlo sin problema alguno. Él, Sam Uley, tiene menos derecho a ser el Alfa que Seth o Leah.

_¨En ese caso, si sigues siendo tan… testarudo, como siempre, quisiera saber lo que sucede.¨_

El hecho de que Jacob haya estado con Edward Cullen, uno de sus enemigos, aún hace que la sangre de Sam hierva de rabia. No entiende por qué lo hizo. No entiende cómo se atrevió a hacerlo. Le enferma.

_¨Lo que pasa es realmente sencillo. Jacob es mi imprima y no encuentro necesario decirlo. Aunque detestes que sea así, él ahora es parte de la manada. Si él no está, todo el jodido sistema se viene abajo.¨_

Sam lo sabe. La manda es un sistema, si uno falla, él resto lo hace. Jacob y Emily, los humanos que pertenecen a ese sistema, son tan importantes como cualquiera de los lobos; Emily y Jacob son parte de Sam y Paul, respectivamente, y, como parte de ellos, son vitales para el grupo. Sam calla todos sus pensamientos despectivos respecto a la relación que Jacob compartió con la sanguijuela Cullen y mira a Paul, centrándose en las similitudes entre ellos. La más notable: ambos encontraron ya a su imprima, y la aman pese a todo.

Pese a todo.

Entonces, Sam entiende por qué a Paul le interesa poco lo que Jacob tuvo con Edward, por qué no le causa enojo, por qué está protegiéndolo.

_¨No lo hará.¨_

Paul comprende y asiente en su dirección.

Mientras se aleja, Sam ve a Paul siendo acariciado por Jacob y el susurro que sale de los labios de éste. ¨No importa, ya me contarás¨, es lo que le dice, sonriendo con suavidad.

Sam espera lo peor de ellos dos, no puede mentir. Sin embargo, tiene la esperanza de que ese ¨peor¨ no se cumpla.


	8. Intruso

No ha dejado de pensar en ello desde que Billy se lo dijo. Es un pensamiento que se repite y se repite dentro de su cabeza, imparable, molesto, pero cierto. Intentar detenerlo sería infructuoso y decepcionante; tanto tiempo controlando qué oír de las mentes ajenas, moderando el ruido de otras personas, y no es capaz de callar su propia mente, sus recuerdos.

La música siempre había ayudado a calmarlo, como un bálsamo o una suave y exquisita pócima. Recuerda a su madre, a Elizabeth Masen, tocar el piano con sus dedos largos y delgados cuando él se asustaba o estaba preocupado. Ella presionaba las teclas con naturalidad, como si sus dedos siempre hubieran hecho eso, y él, viéndola, escuchándola, lograba tranquilizarse. Ese tipo de memorias abundaban – siempre las guardó con aprecio, no se evaporarían nunca – y, a veces, la melancolía lo roza muy de cerca. Esperó que con los años el rostro de Elizabeth se volviera difuso e inexacto, pero todavía recuerda el color de su piel, la forma de su nariz, la redondez de sus mejillas y el color de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ahora, la música no está funcionando en lo absoluto. Todo lo que Edward escucha es ¨intruso, intruso, intruso, intruso¨ y no el sonido de las teclas, la melodía que Esme adora y él no encuentra el modo de tocar correctamente. Se detiene, sus manos bajando la tapa del instrumento sobre las teclas, y espera en silencio, queriendo que la horrible palabra pare de golpear sus sentidos.

Intruso. Él es uno. Él está complicando todo. Él no debería estar ahí, interfiriendo en la vida de Jacob, poniéndose en medio de él y Paul, que han nacido para el otro. Si se fuera de ahí, si dejara a su familia y diera el espacio para que las cosas sean como deben, los problemas quizá se arreglarían. Su presencia no hace más que confundir y re-direccionar la conducta de Jacob. Si lo dejara en paz, si decidiera no ser su _amigo_ y acabara con ese enredo…

Oye el ritmo de los pasos de Jacob, el conocido compás con el que camina, acercándose a la habitación. Un poco de su frustración se va; tenerlo cerca, poder sentirlo, es un eficiente calmante. Jacob vacila antes de poner la mano en el picaporte – no tiene nada que hacer ahí dentro, ningún hecho aceptable que excuse su entrada –, pero recuerda la preocupación que Esme tiene por la actitud reciente de Edward. Gira el picaporte y entra.

Edward está sentado frente al piano y le mira. Sus ojos son un par de tonos más oscuros que lo usual. Jacob, entonces, deduce que no ha bebido sangre cuando ya debería haberlo hecho. No quiere creer que su descuido es intencional.

- Hace un buen tiempo que no te escucho tocar – murmura Jacob –. La última vez fue antes de ir a la isla – es un tema peligroso de tocar, pero necesita que Edward diga _algo_.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – dice Edward, sonando dubitativo y distante –. Me habría gustado tocar estando allá – lo que menos desea es sacar provecho de las circunstancias, piensa, pero en verdad añora la calidez de Jacob, el aroma encantador que desprende su piel –. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí, Jacob? No me molestaría – señala con un ligero ademán el espacio vacío a su lado.

El tono que Edward ocupa – suave, dulce, tan agradable – hace que Jacob se sienta fuera de lugar unos segundos. Esa voz está en sus memorias más íntimas, varias que incluyen la Isla Esme. Aparta sus pensamientos desviados y acepta el ofrecimiento de Edward, sentándose junto a él con apenas unos centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

- ¿Quisieras volver a escucharme? – hay un matiz misterioso en la pregunta, una petición implícita y dolorosa de la que ninguno dice nada.

- Claro – contesta –. Toca algo para mí, Edward.

Edward retira la tapa de las teclas y toca un par de acordes al azar antes de decidirse por una melodía. Es especial. La más importante que ha compuesto. Siente a Jacob tensarse al reconocer el inicio de la canción que lleva su nombre. Edward lamenta que esa sea su reacción, pero continúa presionando teclas.

Es más sencillo interpretar esta pieza que otras. Es más sencillo teniendo a Jacob ahí. Las preocupaciones, sus planes de irse, desaparecen unos segundos después de la primera parte de la melodía. Edward sabe que esos pensamientos regresarán cuando Jacob se vaya y que posiblemente se tornen más extremos. Quizá acabará ideando maneras de reprimir sus sentimientos con la ayuda de Jasper o, quizá, acabará preguntándole a Alice qué sucedería si optara por ciertos caminos.

No obstante, mientras Jacob no se vaya, Edward se olvidará de eso y seguirá tocando.

Lo hará tantas veces como Jacob quiera.


	9. Esmeralda

Edward es tranquilidad y pasión equilibradas. Su personalidad de suave trato hace que sea fácil interactuar con él. Jacob descubrió que Edward escucha con atención cualquier cosa que se le diga, sea una simple palabra o la frase más extensa posible. Él atiende a quien le llama y hace cuánto puede por entender. Lo hace con calma, descubriendo los matices y las capas, desmenuzando los muchos sentidos, obteniendo la mejor respuesta. Es un proceso veloz, de apenas segundos, pero Jacob lo nota.

Hay ocasiones en las que su tranquilidad pierde ante la pasión. Algunos temas y situaciones logran hacer que olvide el equilibrio y se incline por uno de los lados, el más intenso y arriesgado. Cuando Jacob besa el cuello Edward, cerca de su oído, y acaricia sus hombros, una fracción de su tranquilidad se evapora en un instante. Las sensaciones que la reemplazan son una mezcla calinosa y reptante que sube por su columna y se instala en su cuello, presionando y quemando esa zona; es su instinto, que le menda a beber de Jacob cuanto antes. Tras superar la urgencia de encajar sus colmillos, la necesidad se transforma hasta ser un deseo físico, un hambre carnal que ha satisfecho del modo más delicioso junto a Jacob; el recuerdo es poderoso y nítido, una escena repleta de movimiento y sonidos que le enardecen en demasía.

En la isla, Jacob supo cómo tocarlo para arrastrarlo al límite y, de golpe, regresarlo a la seguridad del control. Fue un paso difícil para Edward iniciar una etapa sexual en su relación con Jacob. Luchó contra el fuerte impulso de morder, de saciar su apetencia básica de sangre, mientras Jacob estaba sobre él, impulsándose por sí solo de arriba hacia abajo; Edward no quería terminar magullando o rasgando la piel de ese hermoso cuerpo por, sencillamente, no conseguir dominar sus tentaciones.

En días posteriores a la primera vez, el sexo fue cada vez menos peligroso para la integridad física de Jacob. Edward logró centrarse en tocar y besar y acariciar a Jacob sin pensar en nada más, perdido en los pliegues de la piel, las formas de los huesos, las curvas que podía agarrar entre sus manos, los colores de la dermis oculta y el sabor de los rincones que se prohibió durante tanto tiempo. Jacob estaba descubriendo un lugar desconocido, aprendiendo qué tipo de cosas le gustaban y cuáles le agradaban a Edward, qué tanto era capaz de soportar éste y cuánto era capaz de soportar él mismo…

La Isla Esme les mostró la comodidad del acto, el placer de hacerlo, la libertad con la cual debían experimentar las cosas que se les antojara probar. La confianza entre ambos alcanzó un punto que no se quebraría nunca. Cualquier cosa podría decirle Edward a Jacob o Jacob a Edward y se sentiría correcto y normal. Sobre sus familias, sobre sí mismos, sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro. Ya nada era terreno vedado.

Lo sucedido en la Isla Esme permitió que la ruptura fuera soportable.


	10. Futuro

Alice ve simples probabilidades. Son flashes o escenas enteras, son retazos sin sentido o una composición estructurada. Varían y difieren, pero son inciertos. Lo que ve puede no cumplirse o, si sucede, tener cambios sutiles en comparación a lo que ella vio en un principio. La mayoría de sus visiones, no suceden, y hay muchas cosas que no prevé.

Muchos años atrás vio a Carlisle y Esme separándose, vio a Emmett fijándose demasiado en una persona que no era Rosalie, vio a Edward a un lado de los Vulturi y vio a Jasper regresando con María. Nada de eso tuvo oportunidad de ser, sin embargo.

Por esta razón no comunica los momentos en los que divisa algo. Guarda las imágenes para sí misma y las estudia. Ha aprendido a guardar sus pensamientos de Edward, así que ni siquiera él es capaz de enterarse.

Ha tenido una de esas visiones llenas de color y sonido el día de hoy. Jacob y Edward están en su campo de visión, los oye hablar acerca de algo a los que llaman, simplemente, ¨él¨; Edward lo dice recelo, Alice sabe que algún detalle en el término le desagrada. Jacob intenta convencer a Edward de que ¨él¨ no representa amenaza alguna para ellos, pero su hermano no acepta lo que Jacob dice, lo rechaza. Jacob toma la mano de Edward, la acerca a su pecho, y le pide que comprenda; menciona el nombre de Sara en voz muy baja y Alice no alcanza a oír por qué la implica a ella. Edward suaviza su expresión entonces y parece estar dispuesto a ceder ante la idea de que ¨él¨ no es dañino.

Edward está poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jacob y éste en torno a la cintura de su hermano cuando hay un deslumbrante destello blanco que termina la visión; Alice se siente ligeramente desubicada cuando abre los ojos y encuentra a Jasper a unos metros de ella, viéndola intensamente. Alice camina hacia Jasper y le da un beso en la mejilla a su ex marido, que responde sonriendo con disimulo.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? – inquiere Jasper, conduciéndola por el patio trasero de la mansión Cullen.

- No tiene que ver contigo, si es lo que temes – responde ella.

- No quisiera que alguna visión volviera a tener que ver conmigo – acepta Jasper, recordando con amargura lo que sus deseos indebidos desataron en el pasado.

- Edward y Jacob – Alice informa –. Estaban… discutiendo algo. No sé con exactitud qué, pero quizá sea un problema entre ellos dos.

- Ha habido muchos problemas entre ellos, Alice. Lo que pase ahora que están separados no sé de qué manera puede afectarlos a los dos.

- Eso es lo que no comprendo – Alice mira a Jasper a los ojos, dándole a sus palabras una nota de seriedad alta –. Me pareció como si estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

Jasper no parece sorprendido. Puede sentir lo que Edward siente y, aunque Jacob es una persona menos fácil de descifrar, no duda que el humano esté padeciendo un dolor similar.

- ¿Debo concluir que los problemas no han concluido?

- Espero que esta visión pase de un modo distinto al que vi.

Alice toma la mano que Jasper extiende hacia ella y la aprieta, agradecida de tenerlo a su lado en momentos en los que no sabe qué hacer, tal como ahora.

Edward la mira con cierta curiosidad cuando regresa a casa y Alice y Jasper continúan juntos, hablando en voz muy baja de temas al azar.


	11. Prado

Es un sitio especial en medio del espeso bosque. Ahí, Edward le dijo, claro y alto, la verdad de su naturaleza y Paul se mostró frente a él metido en su piel de lobezno. Han sucedido cosas importantes en ese pedazo de tierra repleto de pasto y florecillas. Jacob evitó regresar al sitio durante meses cuando Edward se fue y, luego, cuando regresaron de Italia – tan hermosa y atrayente, tan grande e interesante, pero aterradora por tener a los Vulturi en ella –, se negó a siquiera recordar que existía.

Ahora que se ha resignado a no estar con ninguno y busca desesperadamente no recordar lo que hizo tanto con Edward como con Paul, es cuando éste le tiende una pequeña trampa. Salieron de la casa de los Clearwater para ir al prado, tal cual hicieron en días anteriores sin ninguna variante, y Paul le ofreció llevarlo en su lomo, presumiendo de cuán rápido podría transportarlo si se dignara a aceptar la invitación. Jacob se negó, por supuesto, y Paul tuvo que conformarse con una larga caminata a través de los árboles y hierbajos varios.

En el prado, con Paul en su forma de lobo, imponente y encantador, Jacob alcanza a ver la pálida piel de Edward recargado en uno de los gruesos troncos de un árbol anciano. Siente a Paul empujarlo suavemente hacia el frente, directo a donde Edward está. Jacob duda de lo que Paul está dispuesto a hacer por él, de las consecuencias que sufriría el lobo si se atreviera a caminar y encontrarse con el tacto de Edward.

- Espera – murmura Jacob –. Paul, espera – insiste, agarrando en una de sus manos un mechón del pelaje blanco del lomo de Paul. Se gira para asir entre ambas manos el hocico del lobo –. ¿Qué estás haciendo?... esto, puede matarte – susurra, renuente a la idea de que pueda pasar –. No puedo dejar que te pase nada.

En respuesta, Paul frota su cabeza contra el pecho de Jacob, aceptando las caricias que éste reparte por sus orejas y cuello. En su mente, le pide a Edward que se acerque y le diga a Jacob todo lo que él no puede ahora mismo.

- Lo que Paul propone no es que estés conmigo – interviene Edward –. No entiendo tampoco los términos de lo que quiere, pero él… desea que tú te sientas bien. Puede sentir tu inconformidad, tu dolor, y no lo soporta.

- No voy hacerlo – dice Jacob –. Edward, Paul, no voy a hacer eso. Lo siento, pero ustedes no lo merecen.

- No es cuestión de merecer, Jacob – Edward toma una de sus manos, apartándola del pelaje aterciopelado de Paul –. Si nos das la oportunidad – acomoda sus dedos de modo que encajen con los de Jacob –, nosotros podemos arreglar todo esto. Si no funciona como esperamos, regresaremos a como estamos ahora. Paul es un pedazo de tu alma, y yo de tu corazón. Nos necesitas a ambos, nos quieres a ambos, y eso no está mal.

- Ustedes son enemigos. Lobo y vampiro, ¿cómo podrían compartir el mismo espacio?

Edward entonces lo abraza por la espalda, sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jacob, y alcanza la coronilla del lobo con el dorso de su mano. Paul no se resiste al toque y Jacob siente cómo el vínculo vibra dentro de sí. Las dos partes más importantes de él se han unido. Es algo breve, pero intenso; la sensación de plenitud – enérgica, estremecedora, un poco ruda – se expande por cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo y le deja un sabor dulce, un recuerdo agradable.

- Por ti, haríamos cosas impensables. Esto no es nada.

Absolutamente nada.


	12. Trabas

Si no recordara tan bien como lo hace, se sentiría decepcionado de la agudeza de su memoria. No obstante, está contento con la capacidad de sus gabinetes mentales, con lo mucho que pueden guardar recuerdos y qué tan detalladamente lo hacen.

Puede recordar cosas que sucedieron hace una década tan fácil como puede decir qué hizo hace tres días. Es capaz de citar cosas que alguien dijo hace semanas o de reproducir a conciencia aquellas otras que alcanza a oír de los noticieros mañaneros. No es algo a lo que preste mucha atención o que le guste del todo, pero a Edward parece interesarle que se acuerde de una frase que se coló en una de sus primeras conversaciones, cuando Edward le dijo a Jacob que el apellido Mases es de su madre, no de su padre, y que es el único que se asegurará de conservar jamás

- ¿Cómo es que sabes las palabras exactas? – pregunta Edward que, sentado en el marco de la ventana, ve a Jacob leer Cumbres Borrascosas con sus anteojos puestos – los necesita, en verdad lo hace, pero prefiere utilizarlos sólo cuando lee entrada la noche, como ahora mismo –. Jacob demora unos segundos en contestar, distraído en su lectura:

- Sólo lo hago, Edward – descubre dos páginas más de la trama del libro antes de agregar, sonando atraído por el asunto –: No sabemos con total seguridad por qué puedes escuchar el pensamiento de las personas a tu alrededor, pero lo haces.

- Los de cualquier persona excepto los tuyos – señala Edward, sonriendo con un dejo de complicidad hacia Jacob.

- Excepto los míos – repite él, cerrando el libro y girando su silla para estar de frente a Edward –. No me siento muy afortunado por ello. Si pudieras escuchar lo que pienso, sería mucho más fácil que entendieras todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza. Nos habría ahorrado muchas preguntas, ¿no lo crees?

- Sigue siendo frustrante, pero he de admitir que lo prefiero así – Edward se aleja de la ventana, avanzado a donde Jacob, expectante, espera lo que va a decirle –. No hay riesgo de enterarme de algo que tú no quieres que sepa. Lo que sale de tus labios, me lo dices convencido de querer hacerlo, no porque lo oiga de casualidad y sin consentimiento.

- Ese es el lado agradable – murmura Jacob –. Sin embargo… me gustaría que pudieras escuchar, por lo menos durante unos minutos.

- Yo he deseado poder hacerlo durante unos segundos solamente – acepta Edward –. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no comprendo de ti. Tantos detalles y peculiaridades. Esa excelente memoria tuya, por ejemplo. Quisiera ver cómo trabaja tu mente, cómo ordena todos esos pensamientos y se las arregla para guardar lo que ves y oyes.

De un instante a otro, Edward se ha posicionado detrás de Jacob y éste, acostumbrado a actitudes como esa, decide que las manos de Edward en sus hombros, la presión que va subiendo por su cuello y se concentra en su nuca, es algo completamente fuera de la conversación que están teniendo. Esos dedos largos y suaves acarician los costados de su cuello, masajeando y aplicando cierta cantidad de fuerza para que la sensación se extienda hasta sus sienes.

- Pensar que cuando te conocí esto habría significado un riesgo tan grande – murmura Edward. Jacob percibe el frío aliento rozando su oído y un estremecimiento involuntario hace que sus manos se cierren en puños flojos.

Jacob siente un ligero tirón en su bajo vientre. Se conoce bastante bien como para pensar en decirle a Edward que, si continúa, no dejara que pare, que ese tipo de roces, aunque no deberían, le llevan a un sitio nublado de su mente – pero es tan característico de Edward, sutil y delicado, provocador y discreto, que le desarma en un santiamén –. El sexo, con lo nuevo que es en su vida, con lo mucho que lo ha experimentado con Edward en la Isla Esme, le tiene encantado.

Hace no más de un día regresaron del exótico lugar, y Jacob está deshaciéndose bajo el atento toque de Edward.

- Y ahora las consecuencias – dice Jacob, forzándose a sonar tranquilo – no son realmente malas.

- No – apoya Edward –, no lo son.

El beso que sigue es preámbulo dulce y lento que contrasta de la manera más ruda con lo que sucede el resto de la noche. Jacob tiene pequeños flashes de sus recuerdos mientras su cadera se desliza junto a la de Edward y los brazos de éste lo levantan por la cintura. A veces, recordar tan bien es molesto, porque ahora no quiere pensar en nada más – ni en todos aquellos problemas que tiene la manda, ni en los que se avecinan para él y los Cullen –, sólo desea concentrarse en el presente, en besar y tocar a Edward.

Quiere darle todo lo que puede y decirle las cosas que su mente no le deja escuchar.


	13. Injerencia

Es un problema previsible.

Los lobos, seres salvajes, inestables, no esperan tener que ver a su imprima ser besado por alguien que no sea ellos. Su alma gemela, su pareja destinada, su par perfecto, no debería, simplemente, querer ser tocado por alguien más. Sin embargo, en el caso de Paul, su imprima sí quiere eso. Lo desea con todo lo que es. Jacob ama y desea a Edward, cuando se supone que Paul sería el único.

Paul _tendría que_ ser el único para Jacob, como éste lo es para Paul. Si Edward hubiera muerto en 1918, las cosas serían como se supone, con Jacob y Paul juntos, sin nada que interfiriera en su relación, solos el uno para el otro. No con Edward acariciando a Jacob, no con Jacob correspondiendo a las atenciones, no con Paul tratando de refrenar su instinto, pretendiendo no atacar al vampiro.

Pero es un problema previsible, se repite, y Edward está bastante atento a su presencia como para captar sus pensamientos de furia, su oscura y natural apetencia de asesinar a un frío. Edward deja una mano firme en el cuello de Jacob – recordándole a él, a Paul, que está ahí, que es por él, que no quieren herirlo – y le mira directo a los ojos. Hay una nota de advertencia en los orbes caramelo del vampiro, Paul lo nota. Lo nota tan bien como esa mano pálida sobre la piel morena y palpitante de Jacob, esa maldita mano que _no tiene derecho a tocar nada_.

- Paul – murmura Edward –. Paul – repite, elevando el volumen de su voz –, tranquilízate.

- Suéltalo – exige en respuesta, sus sentidos concentrados en la posibilidad de lanzarse a apartarlo por su cuenta –. Ahora. Suéltalo.

- Paul – es Jacob quien le habla ahora y su voz aleja varios de sus pensamientos agresivos –. Paul, está bien. Edward no me lastimará.

- No se trata de eso – dice Edward –. Sabe que no te lastimaré. No quiere que me acerque a ti, eso es todo.

- Suéltalo – vuelve a decir Paul –. Sólo… aléjate de él, Edward – se fuerza a pronunciar el nombre, sabiendo que, con el vampiro, el diálogo es la mejor ruta para llegar a un fin.

Edward duda antes de soltar a Jacob y caminar al otro lado de la habitación, sin darle la espalda a Paul un solo segundo. Su integridad apenas le preocupa. Jacob, con sus huesos y piel frágiles, es quien peligra cerca de Paul. Sabe del incidente entre Sam y Emily, que ella estuvo a punto de morir y que él, aún fuera de sus cabales, no pudo templarse lo suficiente como para llamar a una ambulancia – Seth estaba cerca, fuera de la casa, y se encargó de ello, afortunadamente –.

Jacob sabe todo eso también y, pese a que confía completamente en Paul, no puede depositar mucha confianza en el espíritu del lobo que vive dentro de él, el ser instintivo que le manda hacer cosas horribles sin un segundo de vacilación, sin un gramo de piedad; y es horroroso, se dice Jacob, que eso suceda cuando Paul se deja llevar un poco por su naturaleza. No quiere imaginar qué pasaría si Paul utilizara sus habilidades para beneficio propio.

Antes de acercarse a Paul y poner sus brazos alrededor de él, Jacob mira a Edward y le pide, con una mirada culpable, que se vaya. Edward, entonces, desaparece en cuestión de milésimas de segundos y Jacob, intentando hacer a un lado el recuerdo del rostro dolido de Edward, deja que Paul se aferre a él y que, por un rato, crea que son sólo ellos dos.

Jacob, en algún punto perdido entre los besos que Paul le da y la presión placentera que siente extenderse por todo su cuerpo ante la intimidad con su imprima, se olvida de que no son ni serán nunca sólo ellos dos. Lo hace hasta que el sol se oculta y Edward está sentado en el marco de su ventana como todas las noches. Espera durante horas, en silencio, sus piernas cruzadas sobre la cama – que está impregnada del aroma de su piel y la de Paul y que, aunque él no puede en verdad detectarlo, sabe que Edward sí –, y piensa en todas las cosas incorrectas que está haciendo.

Está por amanecer cuando Edward se sienta a su lado, toma sus manos y las besa. Jacob es capaz de dormir un poco sabiendo que Edward está ahí y que Paul, ya tranquilo, está ocupado con la manada.


	14. Ruptura

La imprimación es un fenómeno extraño.

Antes de que Paul se descubriera como un lobo ante él, Jacob no estaba seguro de por qué Quil no se separaba de la pequeña Susan, o por qué Jared salía tanto a Port Ángeles y a veces no volvía en días. Luego, sin embargo, Paul le contó acerca de la imprimación y le puso de ejemplo los casos de Quil y Jared. No puede negar que descubrir que Susan, apenas de cinco años, y Quil, estaban destinados el uno al otro, le sorprendió de la peor manera; ella era tan, tan pequeña, y Quil estaba atravesando sus dieciséis años… al principio, eso era un simple y espantoso error para Jacob, pero su lazo con Paul – que parece forjado desde hace demasiado tiempo atrás, que no se originó de un segundo a otro y, cuando estuvo completamente sólido, les quitó el aire a ambos – hizo que su perspectiva sobre el asunto cambiara radicalmente.

Jacob conoce y entiende la necesidad, el anhelo, que nace de estar imprimado. Lo ha estado por apenas un mes y dos semanas, y los primeros días, aunque extraños, fueron soportables y moderadamente tranquilos. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, la imprimación está matándolo desde adentro.

Un dolor profundo surge desde el fondo de su pecho y se extiende por cada ramificación de nervios posible. El cuerpo le duele en cada rincón, cumbre y planicie. Está costándole respirar, y hace un rato más bien largo se rindió a no ver con nitidez. El dolor físico, para su desdicha, es la parte menos dura porque, lejos de las punzadas y la presión lastimosa, la melancolía y la tristeza son lo que más le pesa, lo que lo está hundiendo poco a poco. Tiene la certeza de que esas sensaciones inhumanas menguarán hasta extinguirse para siempre, pero no es capaz de creer que los sentimientos se esfumarán de un momento a otro. Siente que su alma está muriendo y que sólo quedara su cuerpo y su mente rota cuando la pena concluya.

Y no es culpa de nadie, más que suya.

Paul se ha ido. No sabe a dónde, no sabe exactamente por qué, pero sí sabe que no regresará pronto. Quizá no lo haga nunca. Se ha ido del país, es una posibilidad enorme que del continente, y no hay poder en la Tierra que le obligue a volver. Ni siquiera saber que Jacob muere en vida.

Y, aunque es Paul quien desencadenó el dolor, Jacob es incapaz de verse como merecedor de hacer exigencias. En dondequiera que esté, Jacob respeta el hecho de que decidiera alejarse, acepta que decidiera lastimarlo de ese modo. Aceptaría incluso que lo odiara, pese a que no pasará – o quién sabe, ya no está seguro de nada –.

- Jacob – escucha el susurro –. Dame algo. ¿Qué debo hacer para que esto se detenga? Permíteme ayudarte, no soporto… no _deseo_ verte así.

En su confusión, Jacob reconoce la voz de Edward y detecta vagamente su dulce aroma. El dolor no desaparece, no se hace menos horrible ni terminará dentro de menos tiempo, pero Jacob se centra en la bella voz de Edward y siente que soportará todo.

- Se detendrá – susurra –. No necesitas hacer nada, Edward. Se detendrá.

Sucede dos días más tarde. Jacob se va a dormir y, al despertar, sólo queda un cosquilleo molesto en sus extremidades. Como previó, la melancolía y la tristeza permanecen, cernidos sobre él, como una constante ineludible.

Es emocionalmente doloroso.

Y es esa parte la que jamás terminará.


	15. Contradicción

Bien podría estar muerto y no le importaría. En la muerte, hundido en el inframundo hasta no poder más, ¿qué valor tendría cualquier cosa? Es atemorizante, no se miente a sí mismo, pero el miedo no sería tan abrumador como la tristeza, y no duda de su afirmación.

Billy le ha mirado más veces en ese par de días que en el resto de su vida. Es algo deprimente darse cuenta de eso, incluso el dolor y la congoja quedan olvidados un segundo cuando nota la mirada de su padre estudiarle centímetro a centímetro, pero, de nuevo, nada es peor que su mente tambaleante y su alma llena de llagas. Nada se compara a la punzante frialdad que avanza por su cuerpo y, a estas peligrosas alturas, envuelve su corazón; es un sensación mágica – de hecho, es producto de una magia ancestral que no comprende y que, en contra de los profundos deseos que permanecen asentados en su cabeza, quiere ignorar –, casi maravillosa, excepto por la pena que trae consigo.

Inhala una bocanada honda de aire y espera que el débil cosquilleo de satisfacción que esta acción le causa se extienda por un par de segundos. Siempre son milésimas de los mismos, no cree que esté pidiendo demasiado; sin embargo, no es del todo verdad, porque ahora se siente como un ser diminuto y sin relevancia, una luz tintineante y de poca fuerza a la que se le está acabando la vida en medio de la más densa penumbra. Siente, por primera vez, que es tan sencillo de limpiar de la faz de la Tierra como una mota de polvo del suelo.

Entonces, una luz millones de veces más potente y deslumbrante que la suya aparece en escena y le deja pasmado en su sitio. La ha visto tantas, tantas veces, que parece redundante y estúpido asombrarse con su fuerza. No puede apartar la vista de esa luz blanquecina, no quiere que se aleje un solo segundo, y hace lo único que puede hacer: aguardar a ser opacado por ella, contar lentamente el tiempo hasta ser consumido por su brillantez.

No sucede. Jamás sucede. Es agotador no poder alcanzar su idílico sueño de desvanecerse dentro de esa luz inmensa. Es agotador que el tiempo siga transcurriendo cuando él no quiere moverse más, cuando la cruel verdad de que no hay nada más que hacer ha sido revelada, cuando sería perfecto ser destruido por una energía hermosa como esa luz.

La luz tiene un nombre, tiene un rostro, tiene un cuerpo y una voz de terciopelo – terciopelo que imagina de un color carmín apasionado, de una suavidad nunca antes lograda –. La luz es un hombre y dice que quiere ayudarlo. La luz le abraza con una ternura inimaginable y le susurra palabras de miel al oído. La luz nunca desaparece por mucho tiempo, y Jacob muere por ser capaz de decirle lo mucho que ama su compañía, lo mucho que le agradece no relegarlo al abandono. Muere por hablar, pero su garganta se resiste.

La luz es paciente hasta el límite del infinito, es considerada en cada toque, es dedicada en cada muestra de cariño. Jacob no se sorprende de que lo sea, porque la conoce bien. La ha amado durante años, y seguirá haciéndolo por una eternidad y cuánto tiempo haya luego de eso.

El pensamiento agrio llega también. Sucede. Siempre, simplemente, sucede. A la tristeza se le adjunta la culpa, un remordimiento corrosivo e insoportable. Tiene las razones más lógicas para detestarse, cuenta con miles de buenos motivos para rogarle a la luz que pare de abrazarlo y se distancie tanto como pueda. Esa luz, esa magnífica criatura que la posee, no debería tener compasión por su insulsa existencia, no debería tomarse tantas molestias con alguien que no puede retribuirle nada, como él. Como Jacob Black.

Un par más de días pasan y ya no se siente tan perdido en el mundo. Reconoce los rostros y los conecta con sus recuerdos, oye las palabras y las asocia con ciertos significados. Sus capacidades cognitivas se regeneran tras la masacre que tuvo lugar en su interior. Intercambia un par de frases con Billy una mañana, se sirve cereales en un tazón verde y sube de nuevo a su habitación. Baja las escaleras, derrotado, cuando se percata de que olvidó la leche y la cuchara; evita el contacto visual con su padre, evade sus intentos de hacer fluir una conversación con al menos una pizca de sentido, y se escabulle a la planta alta, ahí donde Billy no puede alcanzarlo con sus ojos carbón llenos de pena.

Tarda horas que el tazón verde se vacíe completamente, y no se obliga a servir más porque no podrá acabarlo esta vez. Se refugia en un par de libros viejos, permite que sus tramas – esas que apenas capta al principio – eleven su mente y la hagan volar. Consigue entender cada palabra de las hojas no mucho después de ese tazón verde y siente apetito por uno igual la próxima vez que amanece; no sabe decir en qué día se encuentra, si el último mes en el que recuerda haber estado ya concluyó o si el año se le fue de entre las manos, pero no es demasiado alarmante que no lo recuerde, no en comparación a todas las otras cosas que olvidó.

Cuando entabla una plática de minutos con su padre, éste sonríe. Es un gesto de lo más inusual, una mueca que le pincha el alma a Jacob y que, se promete, intentará motivar con más frecuencia. De cualquier forma, lo más duro ha llegado a su ansiado fin. La crisis que Paul dejó tras su partida no demorará en volverse pasado.

Ojalá sus heridas también pudieran ser omitidas como el pasado.

La luz – no suya, nunca más _suya_ – se materializa a unos metros cuando la iluminación natural que se cuela por la ventana indica que oscurecerá pronto. El terciopelo carmín regresa a su mente y sus manos tiemblan hasta el punto que no puede continuar escribiendo en esa hoja amarilla que tiene en el escritorio – pretendía completar su nombre en tinta azul, pero no lo conseguirá el día de hoy –.

- Jacob – murmura la voz de la luz –, déjame traerlo a ti.

La referencia a Paul, implícita, cuidadosa, es horrible por más que no haya sido intencional perforar su alma con una estaca de nueva cuenta. Recurre al método de inhalar profundo para desatender la nueva lesión. Se recompone en unos minutos y aclara su garganta con un carraspeo.

- No lo hagas – pide, su voz rasposa e irreconocible –. Por favor, no lo hagas. Sería más un daño que un bien. Si no quiere verme… si… no quiere verme… – alza una mano para frotarse los ojos, que arden con urgencia y le suplican que llore de una buena vez –… yo no… aguantaría eso… Por favor, no lo hagas.

- Está matándote.

- No moriré por esto. Tengo que acostumbrarme a la distancia y será soportable… es… cuestión de tiempo.

- No lo es, y lo sabes – replica su voz a un volumen mayor –. Está matándote. Te está matando.

- Yo no moriré – recuerda –. El lazo tiene el poder de causar muerte, pero no la mía.

La luz está cerca de su espalda ahora. Su pecho se contrae.

- Vete.

Y nunca pensó que ese podría ser su pedido.

- No me esperes. No gastes tu esplendor en mí. Tu luz… Edward, tu luz no merece un final en vano. Sólo… te lo suplico… ve a buscar a alguien que haga lo que tú haces por mí. No puedo… no quiero condenarte a esto.

Edward no responde. Jacob se encoge en su sitio al sentir unas manos heladas posarse en sus hombros. Se estremece de gusto y la tristeza merma a un punto bajísimo, rozando la extinción. Su corazón palpita y el dolor no tiene cabida.

- ¿Me amas? – pregunta Edward, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios tocando el cabello de Jacob.

- … Te amo.

El silencio produce un zumbido en sus tímpanos. Aquellas dos sílabas hacen que el piso debajo de sus pies se estabilice. Es una verdad de tal magnitud lo que pone en balance su percepción distorsionada. No es del todo claro aún, no está convencido de que funcione a largo plazo, pero aferrarse a su realidad con esa declaración le da un empujón fuera de la bruma desconcertante que lo mantuvo cautivo.

- Y yo te amo a ti. Tanto como no debería tener permitido. Tú eres más que una luz, Jacob, eres mi complicado, centelleante e indescifrable universo. Si atendiera tu petición caería en la inmensa nada, me perdería en el infinito vacío… si concediera tu cruel deseo, la muerte me consumiría.

La única cosa en este mundo sin la que ellos morirían, sería el otro.


End file.
